1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp using an LED as a light source.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a variety of LEDs with excellent light emission efficiency and power consumption characteristics are being used as a light source in a vehicular lamp (see Patent Document 1 for an example). Such a vehicular lamp is provided with an LED light source assembly portion mounted with an LED and a unit that combines the LED light source assembly portion with a control circuit portion. As shown in FIG. 12, a conventional control circuit portion uses a printed circuit board 8, which is connected to the back side of the LED light source assembly portion by a jump cord 15.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,909